


Don't Forget

by willowscribe



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-02
Updated: 2010-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 09:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowscribe/pseuds/willowscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long ago, I was a child. But that was long ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Forget

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published 2 October 2010 on ff.net. Written for 3 October. This fic can be read from both Ed and Al's perspectives. In fact, I recommend you read it one way the first time, then read it again from the other perspective.

Long ago, I was a child. But that was long ago.

* * *

I want to say that it wasn't my fault. I want to say that it wasn't either of our faults. But the thing is, it was.  _We_  did this, and  _we_  have to fix it. Because it was our fault. All of it.

* * *

In this world, there is knowledge. There is knowledge of both good and evil, but in the end, it is just knowledge. And knowledge cannot harm you. It is when you act upon that knowledge that things can go wrong.

* * *

Some things are never meant to be done. There are things that humans should never attempt to do, no matter what the chances of success. There is a word for these things: Taboo.

* * *

I was foolish then. Back when I was young and ignorant, when it seemed life could not harm me. Those days have since gone by, but my foolishness has not left me. For I am truly a fool.

* * *

Humans never learn. It's odd how history repeats itself. A person will make a mistake over and over again, and yet never stop the behavior, even if they know it's wrong. Perhaps it's the fact that it's forbidden that makes the behavior so alluring.

* * *

Parents are vital parts of a child's life. Children need nurturing and love, and parents provide that. Funny how nature worked out, building the urges to help and care for children into parents. Unfortunately, there were a few parents nature accidentally skipped.

* * *

I don't blame my brother at all. We were blinded by our innocence, and now we're paying the price.

* * *

Death may be part of the natural order of things, but that doesn't make it any easier to deal with. Grief lasts longer than the funeral.

* * *

We all make decisions. Some we look back and smile upon, and some we regret. No matter what we do, though, we can't change our decisions. We can only work from them, nurture the good choices, and hope to correct the wrongs.

* * *

Sometimes the past is scarier than the future. But sometimes they both make me want to scream.

* * *

Flames are fascinating things. They leap and roar, fight and destroy. But they also warm and sooth. Just like the rest of the world, they can be used for good or evil. For us, they helped up move forward, and made us look back. Bittersweet.

* * *

I sometimes wonder what life would be like if we hadn't done it. But that's beyond changing, and thinking about it only makes it hurt more.

* * *

It's like a stubborn wound, the kind that refuses to heal, no matter what. It's fine for a while, and suddenly will rip open again, causing new, raw pain. The worst part is, we can't use the cure, for if we do, we'll only create a new wound.

* * *

Maybe it's not the best way to spend years of my life, but I'd rather we do this than be stuck like this forever. And after all, we get to do it together.

* * *

Maybe one day, when all this is behind us, I'll be able to remember it without pain. But that day is not today.

* * *

Long ago, I was a child. But that was long ago. Childhood will never return, but a new future awaits.

Don't forget.


End file.
